


All Hallows Eve

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Inspired by AHS, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Milo amaba celebrar Halloween hasta que la tragedia le arrebató a quien más amaba y, con ello, su alegría y parte de su ser. Dos años después recibe una sorpresa que le hará cambiar de parecer.Para el Milo Ship FestPrompt 1: Halloween





	All Hallows Eve

 

 Milo _amaba_ celebrar Halloween.

Para el griego no se trataba únicamente de una fiesta, del producto del sincretismo religioso, expandido por el consumismo propio del capitalismo; no, era mucho más que eso. Halloween era el evento, siniestro y atrayente por igual, que servía de antesala a su cumpleaños, y Milo adoraba ser agasajado en su día especial.

De forma que con su hinchado ego, las siempre habilidosas manos de Afrodita, su muy particular decorador, y el complaciente bolsillo de Camus, su pareja, se armaba desde el primero de octubre con decoraciones de calabazas, esqueletos y demás criaturas tenebrosas para elaborar el más complejo y envidiable paraje en su perfecta casa suburbana.

Así como los tiempos cambiaban, Milo cambiaba con ellos, y Halloween era una muestra más de la evolución del hombre. Atrás quedaron los disfraces sexy, los calderos rebosantes de alcohol y las imágenes decorativas sugestivas, y estos dieron paso a disfraces decentes en pareja, a los calderos llenos de dulces y golosinas entregados personalmente, y a imágenes de los personajes de la película de niños del momento.

Niños. _Hijos._

Milo y Camus habían hablado del tema en reiteradas ocasiones. A sus 30 años ambos habían estudiado, viajado por el mundo y contaban con trabajos estables y financieramente lucrativos que les permitirían sostener cómodamente a un par de niños. Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, ambos querían ser padres y tenían mucho amor para dar.

Y en medio de ideas acerca de nombres, muebles a medio armar y paletas de colores para la habitación del bebé, Camus cayó enfermo.

Cáncer. _Terminal._

Ese año, octubre fue recibido por un silencio lúgubre y oscuro, y para Halloween un alma más descansaba entre los muertos.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo. _Dos años._

Dos años en que Milo recorrió un largo sendero de emociones y cambios más que conflictivos, los cuales le llevaron desde lo más profundo de la desesperación y el desconsuelo hasta llegar a una aceptable aunque pesada melancolía. Dos años de amargos intentos por aprender a vivir de nuevo solo, sin importar que estuviese rodeado de un mar de gente que le quería y que genuinamente se preocupaba por él.

Tras ese periodo, finalmente, unos tenues rayos de luz y vida lograron colarse entre la pesada y triste oscuridad de la otrora alegre casa suburbana. Poco a poco, el griego empezó a sonreír de verdad, incluso a reír a carcajadas varias veces; retomó sus tardes de chicos con sus amigos, llegando a acceder tener una que otra cita con unos pocos de los muchos hombres que Afrodita solía presentarle; y lo más asombroso para el propio Milo: poder hablar de Camus sin que el llanto le cortara la voz.

―Quiero vender la casa y empezar de cero ―afirmó Milo una tarde, en medio de cervezas y amigos.

―¡Gran idea! ―apoyó Aioria, de inmediato―. Esas casonas ya no están de moda.

―Y son un gran gasto ―señaló Death Mask―. Está bien que seas medio millonario, pero solomente mantener el jardín delantero cuesta casi lo que yo gano en un mes de trabajo.

―¿Tan mal te pagan, Mascarita?

―Si yo fuera tú ―continuó el italiano, decidiendo que lo mejor era ignorar el comentario de Afrodita―, vendería la casa a alguna universidad para hacer residencias estudiantiles o a cualquier pobre imbécil, bueno… No pobre, pero tú me entiendes.

―Sí, te entiendo ―respondió entre risitas que pronto contagiaron al grupo. Qué refrescante resultaba para todos oír la clara y sincera risa de su amigo―. Había pensado en comprar un apartamento no tan caro, en una buena zona y cercano al trabajo. Después de todo, solo soy yo.

―No te olvides que debe tener una buena piscina y un portero sexy ―añadió Afrodita con rapidez.

No permitiría que Milo arruinara el buen ambiente que él mismo había creado por recordar fantasmas de su pasado; muy importantes sí, pero fantasmas al fin y al cabo. Así que antes que el griego pudiera replicar, alzó su bebida y exclamó:

―¡Por Milo y los nuevos comienzos!

―¡Por Milo! ―corearon.

 

* * *

 

No fue idea de Milo, por  supuesto que no, sino de Afrodita.

Después de mucho insistir, el sueco logró convencer a Milo de que la mejor forma de atraer potenciales compradores era organizar una sesión de puertas abiertas, ambientada con una elegante y acogedora temática de Halloween que el griego tanto solía disfrutar, para culminar con una pequeña reunión de conocidos e interesados y sacar a relucir las mejores cualidades de la propiedad.

 _Reunión_ , no fiesta; nunca una fiesta. No cuando el aniversario de la muerte de Camus se hallaba tan cerca.

Bajo esa estricta condición, Milo accedió.

Ese año, el rubio recibió Halloween con un sencillo pero elegante disfraz de vampiro. La casa fue decorada de forma sobria, resaltando unos cuantos puntos como la enorme chimenea eléctrica, el amplio jardín delantero y la siempre llena bandeja de galletas caseras en el mesón de granito de la cocina. El día pasó rápidamente, con familias entrando y saliendo con relucientes sonrisas y varias ofertas de compra.

Milo se sentía _contento_ con los resultados, como no se había sentido en un largo tiempo. No obstante, ese sentimiento poco duró.

Tan pronto el sol se puso, su hogar se vio invadido por una turba. Desconocidos disfrazados se paseaban orondos con bebidas en una mano y comida en la otra. Sin pensarlo demasiado Milo supo quién era el artífice de todo ello y, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, buscó a Afrodita, su futuro ex amigo.

Lo encontró charlando, muy animado como siempre, con un hombre lobo y un zombie algo barato. Por su parte, el sueco lucía un pomposo pero roído vestido de novia, cubierto de polvo y sangre, con una larga y alborotada peluca negra, y un muy macabro maquillaje cadavérico. Era, sin duda alguna, el mejor disfraz de _The Corpse Bride_ de esa noche. 

―¡Afrodita! ―gritó, colérico―. ¡¿Qué rayos es todo esto?!

―Baja la voz, ¿quieres? Es una reunión ―respondió sereno―. Ya te lo había dicho, es parte de-

―¿Reunión? Reunión mis polainas ―interrumpió―. Te dije que nada de fiestas y, ¿qué haces? ¡Una maldita fiesta de fraternidad! Esto se acaba ahora porque voy a llamar a la policía ―afirmó con contundencia.

―Espera, Milo.

―¿Para qué? ¿Habrá payasos y un stripper saliendo de un pastel gigante? ―espetó con rabia―. Lo siento, pero no se me antoja celebrar así la muerte de mi marido.

Afrodita suspiró, cansinamente.

Justo cuando menos lo necesitaba, surgía el Milo altanero y mordaz. Normalmente, Afrodita no toleraría esos arrebatos, mas conocía muy bien al griego como para saber que no debía combatir el fuego con gasolina y que, al menos por ahora, debía intentar sosegar el humor del otro.

―Tienes razón en que me excedí un poco, pero no quería faltar a nuestra promesa ―se defendió el sueco―. Sabes muy bien que lo último que quería hacer era irrespetar la memoria del querido Camus, los dioses lo guarden. Sin embargo, debes ver el lado positivo: ya he recibido un par de ofertas en menos de una hora de la fi… reunión.

A su lado, Milo permanecía en un muy peligroso silencio.

Después de un par de agobiantes minutos que parecieron horas para Afrodita, Milo se atrevió a hablar, mas ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Parecía que se debatía entre varias ideas hasta que, tras un largo y pesado suspiro, dijo:

―¿Por qué te hacen ofertas si _yo_ soy el dueño de la casa?

Sin quererlo, Afrodita sonrió aliviado.

―No te ofendas, Milo ―musitó, acercándose más al otro―, pero no lo pareces. _Tal vez_ ―remarcó en tono meloso, siendo muy cuidadoso de no enfurecerlo aún más―, solo tal vez, esta gente te vea como un invitado. No que sea malo, claro que no.

Otro silencio incómodo siguió, mas esta vez Milo lucía un poco más calmado y con menos intenciones de acabar con Afrodita.

―¿Al menos son buenas ofertas?

―¡Excelentes! ―respondió con un brinco de felicidad y sacó un papelito de uno de sus bolsillos―. Primero, está una familia china, algo extravagantes, y lo quieren todo. Les dije que podrían tener algunas cosas si pagaban un excedente de…

Afrodita siguió parloteando, pero Milo había dejado de escucharle pues por el rabillo del ojo algo llamó su atención.

_Alguien._

Siguió la figura con la mirada y pudo observar el perfil de un hombre enmascarado, disfrazado con ropas antiguas, con un largo cabello rojo atado en una coleta. Ese color de cabello no era muy común, mucho menos en ese lugar, y solo había llegado a conocer a alguien con tan inusual tono, pero ese alguien había muerto dos años atrás.

Intentó concentrarse de nueva cuenta en las palabras de Afrodita, mas no podía ignorar a aquella inusual visión. Especialmente, cuando esta se perdió por un largo pasillo, completamente alejado del área permitida para la fiesta.

Sin decir más que un escueto “ya vengo”, Milo se alejó del sueco y fue en busca del enmascarado. Sin embargo, no lo halló en el pasillo. Seguramente, era un fiestero más, quien en medio de varios tragos se había perdido en la enorme casa.

Decidió dejar su búsqueda cuando, de repente, una sensación de extrañez se apoderó de él; una fuerza que le impulsaba a buscar y encontrar al desconocido. Así que empezó a hurgar tras cada una de las puertas que encontraba a su paso y, a medida que cerraba una y abría otra, su corazón se desbocaba y su mente trabajaba en incoherentes teorías acerca de la identidad del desconocido pelirrojo.

¿Podría ser _él_ …?

Jamás.

Para cuando llegó frente a la última puerta, Milo dejó de pensar y, sin dudarlo, entró desbocado a la estancia, buscando una respuesta que calmara su atribulado corazón.

No obstante, lo que vio no hizo nada para calmarlo.

―Quitaste el papel tapiz ―dijo el hombre tranquilamente. Se hallaba sin el antifaz y con ello eliminó cualquier duda de quién era―. Me gusta más así.

Después de un corto silencio, prosiguió:

―Supongo  que fue idea de Afrodita, ¿cierto? Para atraer más compradores.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Milo estaba estupefacto, anonadado, por lo que estaba viendo y le costaba articular palabras.

―¿Ca…Camus?

Así era. Su difunto esposo estaba frente a él, observando las remodelaciones de la habitación como si se tratase de un comprador más y no del fantasma del antiguo dueño.

―No… no puede ser… ―atinó a articular el griego con voz entrecortada―. Debe ser… esto es una broma. Tú estás…

―Muerto ―confirmó Camus, casualmente―. Pero en Halloween los muertos caminan por la tierra con libertad y quise ver cómo estabas. Recordé que conservabas este disfraz, así que lo tomé para no desentonar.

Milo abrió los ojos como platos, y su instinto lo llevó a acercase a Camus hasta tenerlo al alcance de sus manos y tocarle con cautela. Era real. Se sentía real. Milo no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir, solo sabía que su esposo había regresado de entre los muertos después de dos años.

―¿Cómo? ¿Por qué…?  ―cuestionó, ahora acunando la mejilla del pelirrojo en sus manos hasta depositar un suave beso en sus pálidos labios―. ¿Por qué no te había visto antes?

―No quería que siguieras aferrado al pasado, sino que tuvieras una oportunidad de seguir adelante y ser feliz.

―Ya fui feliz. _Contigo._

―Lo sé ―dijo con pesadez el francés.

Este se tomó un momento para disfrutar la cercanía y recorrer con un frío dedo el rostro de su amado.  Desde sus cejas y su cincelado perfil, pasando por sus temblorosos y rosáceos labios hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos, brillantes y acuosos debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban y que batallaban por correr libres a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Camus recordaba con claridad cómo esos orbes cerúleos eran capaces de transmitir hasta el mínimo pensamiento y emoción de su querido Milo, aun si este no lo quisiera. También recordaba la chispa con la que solían brillar y cómo esta se fue apagando conforme su propia enfermedad progresaba hasta que quedaron opacos, casi inertes, con su fallecimiento.

―No fue tu vida la que terminó, Milo, sino la mía. Todavía tienes mucho que vivir.

El griego no respondió y Camus aprovechó el silencio para continuar, envolviendo a Milo en un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

―Recuérdame, pero déjame ir. No vale la pena seguir aferrado a un fantasma ―afirmó, esta vez mirándolo con firmeza―. Sal al mundo, conoce a un buen hombre… Ten el hijo que siempre quisiste.

― _Quisimos_ ―corrigió―. Y ya es muy tarde para eso.

―Claro que no. Todavía eres joven y, lo más importante, eres un maravilloso ser humano y serás un padre aún mejor ―sonrió y depositó un beso sobre la ahora húmeda mejilla del rubio―. Por favor, prométeme que no le pondrás un nombre tonto y arribista como “Camus” porque te juro que volveré y te halaré los pies por la noche.

Sin poderlo evitar, Milo soltó una pequeña risa. Incluso en la muerte, Camus hallaba la forma para hacerle sonreír en medio de la tristeza.

―Te amo.

―Y yo a ti.

―¿Volveré a verte, Camus?

No hubo respuesta verbal, solo un beso y un abrazo. Solo eso fue suficiente para transmitir lo que mil palabras no podían, al menos no entre Milo y Camus.

 

* * *

 

Afrodita había perdido de vista a Milo en cuestión de segundos, pero poco le preocupó hasta que pasadas unas horas, el griego no aparecía. Cruzando los dedos para que este se hallara en la propiedad y no en una estación de policías interponiendo una queja por el ruido, el sueco se paseó por todos los pasillos, abriendo y cerrando puertas hasta que dio con el estudio.

Y ahí estaba Milo en medio de la instancia como perdido y con el rostro humedecido.

―¿Milo? ―preguntó Afrodita―. Te estaba buscando por todas partes… ¿Estás bien?

―Sí  ―respondió el aludido, limpiando un par de lágrimas con presteza―, tan solo me puse nostálgico por un momento.

―Bueno ―sonrió con empatía y de un bolsillo sacó un pañuelo, el cual extendió a Milo―, pues alégrate porque quiero presentarte a alguien. Te encantará.

―No otro de tus hombres, Afrodita.

―¡Este te gustará porque tiene la chequera en la mano, Milo! ―exclamó―. La mejor oferta y la más real de todo el día.

―¿Mejor que la de los chinos?

―¡Mucho mejor!

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin logro subir algo del evento, aunque este haya terminado hace un tiempo. El final estuvo apresurado, pero espero que les haya gustado en general :D


End file.
